Taking Chances
by AwesomeisI
Summary: Toris new at Hollywood arts and meets a boy named Beck. After they get into a relationship what will happen when Tori finds out a secret that could cause Beck's life to be at risk? What if it all started one day after school. What if Tori had known?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Hello my name is…

A/n: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy ;)

TORI'S POV:

Okay, so I'm in Hollywood Arts, wow. How did I let Trina force me into this? I know they say I'm talented but I'm nothing compared to these people! I sigh. Room 837, Sikowitz's class. I open the door and about 30 kids turn and look at me. "um, hi." I say. Way to look like an idiot tori! "Ah-ha! Victoria Vega, take a seat." a man who looks like a hobo instructs me. I scan the room until I see an empty desk next to a really hot guy with long hair and tan skin. I walk over and take a seat, I can see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. The shoeless man (who is actally the teacher) tells us we are to make a 3-5 minute performance with a partner then preform for the class. I'm a little nervous to see who I will be paired up with... I'm new and I don't want to be stuck doing the project myself. "Zach and Jade, Robbie and Andre, Cat and Ralph, Victoria and Beck, Daniel and Lauren"... Who's Beck?

After everyone had partners the bell rang, so I grabbed my things and headed to the door. Before I was even halfway to the exit, the hot guy I was sitting next to stopped me. "I guess we're partners." he said. "wait, you're beck?" I asked him. "Yeah, and your Victoria." he said smiling at me. "Actually, I go by Tori." I tell him. "Well, hey. How about you come over to my place so we can work on the script," he suggests. His he asking me out or wanting to study? Either way I'm good. "Sure." I say smiling at him.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I met some people who seem nice, but I'm nervous about going to Beck's. He said he'd drive me so at least I don't have to deal with Trina on the ride home. I sigh. Right now my teacher, , is talking about world war two and I don't give a shit! I wish the day would just end already!

Finally I hear the dismissal bell and I rush to the wet parking lot to meet beck. There's something about him that makes me act, so, different and carefree, as if my life is perfect and life is candy and sugarplums. I see Beck leaning up against a pick up truck waiting for me. "Hey!" he says. "hey!"

BECK'S POV:

Damn! Tori is just so amazing. There's just something about her I can't resist. When sikowitz called our names I was excited. I see her coming up so I shout "Hey!" the wind is blowing her hair and she just looks so sexy. I hear her shout "hey!" and I open her door for her. If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right. I get in on my side and start the engine. "So what do you want to do the script on?'' she asked as we pulled out. "I don't know," I answer honestly. "hm, maybe something dramatic, like tragety or romance." she suggests. "Sounds good." I say. The rest of the ride is quiet, but not awkward, which is good. When we pull up into my driveway Tori looks confused at why I have an RV.

We get inside and she looks around. "So, you live in an RV?" she asks, taking off her coat. "Yeah, seems weird. I like it, though." I say, sitting down on my bed. "Not that weird." she says,sitting next to me. I smile at her and she smiles back. We stare intoeach others eyes like that for what seemed like an eternity untilshe looked away and said "So, the script?" I sigh, grab a pencil and notebook that's nearby then say "Yeah, the script."

TORI'S POV:

I'be been at Beck's for a while now and we are rehearsing the first part of the play. I play Riley, a young girl who is planning on running away, while Beck plays Asher, my best friend who tries to stop me. Asher loves Riley and he doesn't want her to leave. "Riley, you cant!" he says, in character. "I have to, I have nothing here," I say then I start to walk away. He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. "You have me." he says, pulling me closer. "Asher.." i start but he kisses me. That's all we have of the script so I drop it without breaking the kiss. He does the same then puts his hands on my waist, pulling me even closer. I wrap my arms around his neck. His tongue is practically begging for entrance so I let him in. I don't know why and I can't explain it but everything felt so_ right._

Still not breaking the kiss, Beck and I sat on his bed, me in his lap. Finally we came up for air. Both of us were smiling and I noticed a small bulge his pants. _Am I ready for_ this? This would be my first time. Now or never, I guess. He can obviously tell I was hesitant and gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head and the bulge grew. He started kissing me again, only this time it was full of lust. His energy pretty much went into me because I found myself wanting more. He started kissing my neck, collarbone, then came back to my lips. Now he started feeling my breasts through my shirt. _It feels SO good!_ I moan into the kiss and I feel him smile. Now when he stops kissing me he doesn't kiss somewhere else, hestakes my shirt off. I'm wearing a matching yellow lace bra/pantie set. He smiles and starts massaging my breasts, one in each hand. I arch my back. I have NEVER felt so much pleasure. Now I think he should lose his shirt. Seems fair, right? I lean forward, and pull his shirt off over his head. I see his tan muscles and start tracing them with my finger. He's smiling, and so am I. Suddenly he flips both of us over so he's on top of me and we are lying on his bed. I'm still smiling and he uses that as a cue to undo my bra. Almost instantly he's sucking my right breast and kneading my left. I moan again. He traces my nipple with his tongue, then switches breasts. After both of my breasts have been attended to he kisses me again. Now, he pulls my shorts down. I'm ready and anxious and I start undoing his button and zipper. He can tell where I'm going and just takes them off completely. I feel his massive cock spring forward and hit my leg. By now I'm wet and ready, and by the size of his boner, he is too. Apparently I'm easy to read because he reaches for my underwear. I don't object so he pulls them off and slings them across the room to I even reach for his boxers they are off and somewhere in the room. We break the kiss and take a minute to breath. I can't help but stare at his large, erected member practically in front of my face. According to Trina, who apparently feels that she must share all the information of her sexual life with her little sister, says thayoYoure want the guy toCoumadin before you, and the way to do that is to suck his dick. As he's still catching his breath I grab his member and put it in my mouth. Obviously shocked, he groaned in pleasure. I kept sucking and put more of him into my mouth. _Just a couple more inches!_ Finally I have all of him either in my mouth or down my throat. "Shit! Tori, I'm gonna CUM!" he yells, gripping the back of my head. I wanted to taste him so I just kept his cock in my mouth. He moaned in pleasure as he released his load into my mouth. I licked my lips and sat up. "Are you ready?" he asks me. I simply nod.

BECK'S POV:

Tori just gave me the best fucking experience and now it's my turn. I rub the head of my cock againt her already wet entrance, then I slowly thrust into her. She yelps in pain so I stop. After a minute she says "I'm good," I nod and thrust into her a few moretimes before she wraps her legs around my waist. I slowly build up speed and rythem. Now Tori's moving with me. Over time I am fully into her and the RV I filled will yells, grunts, and moans of pleasure. I feel her tightness around my dick and it feels so fucking good! I start feeling her breastsands she arches her back. She's sexy as hell. Suddenly she yells "BECK! I'm... Gonna.. CUM!" now I go faster and harder. She's lets out a long yell and cums right onto me. "Oh god! Me too!" I warn her. The last thing I want is to be a dad, but she won't let go of me with her legs wrapped around my waist. "You sure?" I ask her. She nods, so I continue. Only moments later I release into her. I take out my cock and get close to her entrance. Using my tongue I lick up both of our juices. Damn she tastes good! When I am finished we get dressed.

"I think that was a little over a 3 to 5 minute play." she says with a wink then leaves.

*******IMPRTANT NOTE*******

I won't be able to update any story because I have to go to my dads where he has no freaking wifi and a sucky computer from 1994! Grrrr! Please don't hate me! Sorry but PLEASE R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I know it's been FOREVER but I have too much going on. For one: my friend has bone cancer... I can hardly sleep, and my home life isn't doing so hot either, please don't hate me but I can't do fanfiction for a while. I hope u understand, /3 Awesomeisi **


End file.
